Lo dudo
by Axel Black
Summary: Bella le tiene una sorpresa a Edward, algo que ni siquiera Jacob sabe, y como es importante para Bella que Jake este presente, el pasara un tiempo con ella...solo chequen y sabran de que se trata...
1. Lo dudo

**Esta es mi primer historia, aun no se si habra un segundo capitulo, tal vez si, tal vez no, eso lo diran ustedes en sus comentarios. Soy nuevo en esto asi que espero y no desepcione a nadie y si tengo errores de ortografia ustedes disculpen...**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo dudo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob<strong>

* * *

><p>Hoy se casa mi Bells, a pesar de todo lo que le hizo el imbécil ese, ella regreso con él, lo ama sobremanera, tal vez con la misma intensidad que yo lo odio, pero que voy a hacer si él es su felicidad, no lo pienso estropear…<p>

Bella paso todo un día conmigo, haciendo las cosas que ella supone extrañara y no podrá hacer cuando se convierta en un vampiro. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo a mi lado, abrazándome dormida, como si no me quisiera perder.

Y no me va a perder, solo ya no me vera, pero seguiremos en contacto, ahora que existen múltiples medios de comunicación…porque somos solo amigos.

_Anda y ve, te está esperando,_

_Anda y ve, no lo hagas por mí,_

_Que al fin y al cabo, somos solo amigos..._

-Bells, despierta…-digo mientras beso su delicada frente, ciento que en un movimiento brusco de mi parte ella se puede romper…

-Cinco minutos más…-dice tapándose la cara con la sabana y acurrucándose en mí pecho…porque tenía que hacer las cosas tan dolorosas.

Y por si eso fuera suficiente, hago lo que se que la hará despertar por completo, la beso, al principio con delicadeza, movía mis labios sobre los de ella, hasta que sentí que me correspondía, me quede atónito con eso, trate de alejarme, pero ella en un rápido movimiento, para ser una simple humana, paso sus manos detrás de mi cuello evitando que pusiera distancia entre nuestros labios…

Nos separamos por falta de aire, somos simples humanos, bueno al menos ella lo es, nuestros pulmones claman aire, así que unimos nuestras frentes, suspira, es un suspiro pesado, así que yo imito su acción…

Me levanto dejándola sola en mi pequeña cama, su cara muestra tristeza, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario.

Después de un rato nos encontramos en mi coche, conduzco rápidamente y sé que ella está nerviosa, lo veo claramente en sus ojos, así que tomo su mano y nos miramos un momento, en el cual le dedico una de sus sonrisas, ella la bautizo así, ella trata de imitarla pero no está segura de lo que hace, y eso lo sé muy bien.

_Anda y ve, te veo nerviosa,_

_Anda y ve y que sientas con él,_

_Lo que en su día tú sentías conmigo..._

Ya es la hora de la boda, ahora el nervioso soy yo, espero que mi papel de padrino sea creíble, no soy actor ni algo parecido, solo soy un pobre hombre lobo, siento pena por mí, asistir a la boda de la mujer que amo con el hombre que más odio no estaba en mis planes…

-Con que nervioso…-"podrías dejar de espiar mis pensamientos", pienso mientras miro de reojo al vampiro…-si, si podría, pero me gusta husmear en tu cabeza hueca…

-Vale, no sé qué ganas con esto…-digo un poco irritado, no es la mejor situación de todas por las que he pasado.

-No gano nada, solo divertirme un poco…-dice con su sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro…-creí que no vendrías a la boda.

-Como perderme el mejor de los acontecimientos que pueda haber en Forks, además…-digo acercándome a él, para "susurrarle" al oído…-se casa mi mejor amiga…-el se ríe estruendosamente, le gusta ver sufrir a las personas…

-No es cierto nada de eso me agrada…-como creerle…de pronto se acerca a nosotros el pequeño duendecillo…

-Jake, Bella quiere verte…-cuando comenzó a llamarme así…-ahora…-dice un poco molesta conmigo.

_Pero lo dudo, conmigo te mecías en el aire,_

_Volabas en caballo blanco el mundo,_

_Y aquellas cosas no podrán volver…_

Estoy frente a la puerta donde si mi olfato no me engaña, se esconde ella, bueno no se esconde, sino que está esperando la hora cumbre de este día. Toco un par de veces y espero a que me contesten.

-Pasa Jake…-su dulce voz, se escucha distorsionada, como si hubiese estado llorando…

-Hola Bells…-le dedico una sonrisa, y noto que su delineador se ha corrido, lo que me indica que en verdad ha estado llorando.

-Jake, gracias por estar siempre conmigo…-dice mientras me abraza fuertemente, y yo le correspondo.

-Bells, solo quiero decirte algo…-ella asiente, así que tomo un poco de aire y lo suelto lentamente…-Bells, espero que seas feliz, espero que sientas con él lo que algún día yo te hice sentir, que sueñes mientras puedas, y que nunca renuncies a tus sueños, yo siempre los estaré velando, aunque sea de lejos, porque siempre seré tu mejor amigo…

_Y es que lo dudo porque hasta veces_

_Me has llorado con un beso..._

_Llorando de alegría y no de miedo,_

_Y dudo, que te pase igual con él, igual con él..._

Pero dudo que pueda ser así, cuando se convierta no podrá sentir, ya no habrá más sueños, porque no dormirá, todo aquello que la hacía especial se esfumara, esas cosas no regresaran. Y es que mi cabeza no deja de repetírmelo una y otra vez.

Entonces ella comienza a llorar de nuevo…y es lo que menos me gusta, de todas las personas que me importan, ella es la única a la que no me gusta ver llorar.

La abrazo fuerte contra mi pecho queriendo que el dolor y tristeza que encierra su corazón se disipe, aunque puede que eso no sea posible. Se tranquiliza poco a poco, mientras yo le limpio las lágrimas negras por el delineador.

-Jake…-dices alegremente, después de nuestros cinco minutos de nostalgia y recuerdos que quedaran a partir de hoy sepultados…-Bésame…-en sus ojos no hay duda, sino una alegría inmensa…nuestro beso de despedida.

Tomo su mentón suavemente para levantar su rostro, roso nuestros labios un poco, solo un poco, pero, si será nuestro último beso debe de ser especial, para los dos, no solo para ella.

_Anda y ve, te está esperando,_

_Anda y ve, no lo hagas por mí,_

_Que al fin y al cabo, somos solo amigos..._

El beso se intensifica, pero no podemos llegar a algo más, ya es tarde para eso, ahora debemos hacerle caso a la razón y no a las hormonas o quizá al corazón, a estas alturas ya no lo sé, pero tampoco deseo saberlo.

Porque saberlo no cambiara nada. Al menos de parte de ella.

_Pero lo dudo, conmigo te mecías en el aire,_

_Volabas en caballo blanco el mundo,_

_Y aquellas cosas no podrán volver..._

Todo está acabando, ahora solo debemos salir y mostrar nuestra mejor cara, aunque esos vampiros saben todo lo que sucedió en esta habitación así que nada tiene caso. Si el chupasangre quiere matarme una vez que atraviese esa puerta no importa.

-Bells, así te recordare, con las mejillas sonrojadas, tu corazón latiendo, creo que te estoy diciendo adiós por ahora…

_Y es que lo dudo porque hasta veces_

_Me has llorado con un beso..._

_Llorando de alegría y no de miedo,_

_Y dudo, que te pase igual con él, igual con él..._

-Ve con el Bella, se que él es tu felicidad…-digo mientras bajamos las escaleras, porque el camino que aun tienes por delante será guiado por Charlie, después por tu esposo. No lo puedo evitar mis ojos pesan, las lagrimas querían brotar, pero no puedo, tengo que ser fuerte, demostrarme a mí mismo que lo que siento por ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla libre.

Aun dudo que ambos podamos ser felices, aun así aquí estaré siempre, porque soy su mejor amigo y el hombre que la amara…"HASTA QUE SU CORAZON DEJE DE LATIR…TAL VEZ AUN DESPUES DE ESO".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leerme, y ya saben dependiendo a sus comentarios hare un segundo capitulo, de hecho ya lo tengo pero no se.<strong>


	2. La sorpresa

**Bueno antes que nada, agradezco sus valiosos comentarios, que son los que me llevaron a escribir este segundo capitulo, se que es extraño que un hombre escriba cosas como estas, pero es una manera de sacar todo lo que mi loco corazon tiene por dentro, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, la verdad me costo un poco terminarlo...**

* * *

><p><strong>La sorpresa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ja<strong>**cob**

* * *

><p>Charlie tampoco comparte la idea de que Bella se case, no sé si es porque aun no es el momento o porque es la persona equivocada, pero a estas alturas, no queda más que la resignación…<p>

Con una leve sonrisa le entrego a Bella a su padre quien la toma y le da un beso en la mejilla como gesto de su amor…

-Se que no es el…momento…-dice Charlie antes de que nos dirijamos al jardín…y Bella y yo solo podemos asentir…-pero me hubiese gustado que fueras tu, el hombre al que le entregara a mi hija…-no puedo evitar sonreír, pero sobre todo me parece sorprendente que Bella lo tome tan bien, porque también sonríe con el comentario de su padre…

-No te preocupes por eso papa…-dice Bella y Charlie la mira intrigado al igual que yo, creo que a Bella se le ha zafado un tornillo, aunque yo la amo estando o no bien de sus facultades mentales.

Charlie comienza a caminar hacia el jardín por lo que yo me adelanto y tomo mi lugar de honor, para mi ser padrino tiene una gran desventaja, el tener que presenciar todo desde el mejor ángulo y en primera fila…

Mi nariz me quemaba debido al olor dulzón de los vampiros que se había intensificado aun mas, y el aroma de las flores no lo compensaba, así que trate de concentrarme en el mejor de todos los aromas, el de la flor más hermosa de todas las que pudiese haber olido…el de mi Bella…

De pronto la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y todos los presentes dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia la entrada principal del jardín.

Y ahí estaba ella, el ser más hermoso de todos, vestida de blanco, lo que le daba el aspecto de ser un ángel, mi ángel caído del cielo. La verdad es que si yo fuera el novio, estaría aun más nervioso, si eso fuera posible. Las manos me sudan y siento que las piernas me pueden fallar en cualquier momento.

Bella se apoyaba de Charlie para no caer, con su torpeza podía tropezar en cualquier momento, pero eso la hacía única, al menos para mí.

Caminan lentamente, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera llegar al punto de no retorno, y mi pecho duele como nunca lo creí posible. Y ese agujero se tendría que cerrar solo, sin el apoyo de nadie, porque nadie me entendería…

Cuando Bella pasa frente a mi me sonríe y mi corazón late como caballo desbocado, algo que nunca antes había sentido, diferente a cualquier reacción que hubiese tenido con anterioridad, no dudo en sonreírle y noto como se sonroja un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

-Espero que hagas a mi hija la mujer más feliz del mundo…-sentencio Charlie mientras le entregaba la mano de Bella al chupasangre ese y el solo pudo asentir…maldito le iba a quitar la vida a Bella, como puede decir que la hará feliz…

Después de eso no supe que era lo que ocurría hasta que el sacerdote llego a la parte más importante y más dolorosa para mí. La pareja se puso frente a frente y sentí otra vez un terrible dolor en mi pecho.

-Edward Masen Cullen aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida…

-Si acepto…-dijo el chupasangre mostrando su estúpida sonrisa torcida…

-Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Masen Cullen, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida…

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Bella, que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenia de conocerla, se mostraba tranquila, segura de sí misma, y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que nunca me imagine pudiera existir…lástima que con el que se casaba era con el idiota ese. "CONMIGO TODO HUBIESE SIDO TAN FACIL COMO RESPIRAR."

-Antes de que sepan mi respuesta…-dijo mí Bells dirigiéndose a todos los presentes…-agradezco que estén conmigo en el momento más importante de mi vida…-tomo un poco de aire…-y como ustedes están aquí para presenciar un magno evento, quiero decirles que el espectáculo comienza ahora…

Todos los presentes estábamos atónitos con las palabras de Bella, los chupasangre no tenían expresión alguna en su rostro y yo no sabía qué pasaba. Estaba igual o más consternado que ellos.

-Edward…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos…-lo siento…-la cara del vampiro se contrajo…-pero yo no me puedo casar contigo…-un "oh" general se escucho tras de mí, y yo creí que estaba soñando…-y perdón si deje que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto…-dijo señalando todos los arreglos de la ceremonia…-pero el hombre con el que quiero compartir mi vida se encuentra sentado ocupando el lugar de mi padrino de bodas…-después de que dijo eso…me quede de piedra, el amor de mi vida me elegía a mí, después de todo…era a mí al que en realidad amaba…

Ahora todos los presentes me miraban a mí, y yo me sentía nervioso, mas porque los chupasangre me mataban con sus miradas…pero eso no me importaba lo que me importaba era ella, así que sin importarme nada hice lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida…

Camine con paso lento hasta donde se encontraba Bella…la mire a los ojos comprobando lo que llevaba sospechando desde hace un tiempo atrás. La imprimación siempre había estado ahí, presente, pero ahora, en este preciso momento se hacía más notable y más poderosa…

Así que la bese, la bese como nunca creí poder hacerlo, con ternura, pasión pero sobre todo y más importante con amor…un amor que duraría hasta el final de nuestros días…

-Te amo…-dijo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, pero sin apartar nuestras miradas…

-Y yo te amo a ti…-le susurre al oído mientras la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla.

Mientras todos los presentes esperaban alguna reacción por parte del novio…que estaba estático frente a nosotros…

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa…-ahora se dirigió de nuevo al chupasangre que la miro consternado y con nostalgia en sus ojos…

-¿A qué te refieres?...-dijo el extrañado…

-A que serás capaz de respetar la decisión que acabo de tomar…lo prometiste antes de la pelea… ¿lo recuerdas?...-entonces recordé, la noche en la carpa nosotros platicamos sobre el si la dejaríamos ser feliz o no…

-Escuchaste…-dijo el chupasangre en un susurro, y era una afirmación de su parte.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, espero y disfruten del resto del evento, nosotros los dejamos…-dijo Bella mientras tomaba mi mano y haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza, comprendí que debíamos salir del lugar lo antes posible…

Pero para evitar cualquier problema de camino a la salida, la tome entre mis brazos y antes de partir ante la mirada expectante de todos, nos dirigimos hacia Charlie para que, al menos, el nos dijera si estaba o no de acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar.

Con un asentamiento de cabeza y una alegría inmensa en los ojos Charlie nos dio su aprobación, así que no necesitamos más y salimos, corriendo de ahí, a una velocidad prudente; a la velocidad que un simple humano lo puede hacer.

Una vez que estuvimos alejados de cualquier vista humana, aumente notablemente mi velocidad, aun esto me parecía un sueño, del que en verdad no quería para nada despertar, soñar con esto es maravilloso.

Llegamos a la playa, no a nuestro lugar de costumbre, si no aun lugar diferente, uno que hace poco había descubierto, y el cual pensaba mostrarle a Bella…todo el camino paso en silencio, lo que me hacía dudar, si ella había o no tomado la decisión correcta.

Deposite con cuidado a Bella en la playa, y ella seguía sin decir nada, mi corazón dolió por pensar que ella se había arrepentido.

-Bells…-susurre, creyendo que no me escucharía, aunque sucedió todo lo contrario porque se giro y sonrió al verme, por lo que no pude reprimir una sonrisa de mi parte.

-Te amo…-dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho…así que también la abrace tiernamente.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi maravillosa y siempre hermosa Bella Swan…-el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer, ese rojo carmesí en sus mejillas que la hacía verse aun más hermosa.

Ella me soltó por un momento para quitarse sus zapatillas blancas, que la hacían tener un poco mas de altura, mientras ella lo hacía yo también me quite los míos, para estar a la par y poder sentir la arena debajo de nuestros pies.

Nos volvimos a fundir en un abrazo, y comenzamos a movernos lentamente al compás de las olas del mar y los latidos acompasados de nuestros corazones.

-Bells, te amo…-dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos…-pero, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi después de todo?...-ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sé que no debía preguntar, pero debía decir todo lo que sentía en mi interior…-me refiero a que, Bells, yo no te puedo ofrecer riquezas, pero si unas ganas inmensas de querer superarme, no te puedo ofrecer una eternidad…

-Porque solo tienes una vida para darme…-interrumpió mis palabras, pero dijo solo, lo que yo le pensaba decir…-y es por eso que te amo, porque eres más humano que cualquier persona que haya conocido, con o sin la imprimación yo te hubiera amado…y te amo por todo lo que me puedes ofrecer, por la vida sin eternidad que me puedes dar, porque contigo puedo cumplir mi sueño de tener una familia, con unos niños hermosos como tu…-me quede helado con lo último, ella pensaba en familia y en hijos…eso me sorprendió…

-Bells, no me malinterpretes, te amo, eso no debes ni siquiera dudarlo, pero también quiero que vivas la vida, que la disfrutes y eso implica que estudies la universidad, quiero que seas una mujer preparada, que triunfes profesionalmente, aunque eso implique que nos alejemos un poco…

-Jake…-dijo mi Bells con la voz quebrada…-por ti lo hare, solo si prometes que tu harás lo mismo, que tu también estudiaras y serás un Ingeniero reconocido…-puso su carita tierna…

-Sabes que siempre hare lo que me pidas, incluso si me pidieras que me alejara definitivamente, lo haría…-un nudo en la garganta se me formo…y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, entonces ella con sus pequeños dedos las limpio…

Y entonces la bese, con delicadeza, solo rosando nuestros labios, siguiendo un ritmo casi mágico, era como si estuviéramos volando, en otro momento, sentía que en ese momento el mundo era nuestro.

Cuando me perdí en sus ojos, y es que yo nunca dude que podríamos hacerlo si lo intentábamos.

Nuestro destino era estar juntos y lo vamos a lograr, siempre estaremos juntos...

-Jake, podrías prometerme algo mas…-yo asentí sin dudarlo, porque ya no había nada que dudar…-Prométeme que nunca romperás mi corazón, que nunca me dejaras sola en la oscuridad, que tu amor y tu siempre serán míos…se que suena egoísta, pero necesito que me lo prometas.

Tome sus manos después de que detuvimos nuestro baile, porque hasta ese momento aun seguíamos danzando al compás de nuestros latidos y las olas del mar.

-Yo Jacob Black, te prometo a ti mi hermosa Isabella Swan, mi Bella, que siempre, siempre, hasta el final de mis días te amare, y te protegeré de todo y de todos los que intenten separarte de mí, y que seremos una gran familia, no ahora sino más adelante, pero lo más importante, te prometo, que envejeceremos juntos, rodeados de amor, porque ese nunca se terminara.

-Yo Isabella Swan, te prometo a ti Jacob Black, alias mi Sol Personal…-dijo sonriendo por su comentarios…-que siempre y para siempre te amare, hasta que nuestro corazón deje de latir, sin importar los días buenos o malos que nos toquen vivir, porque me darás lo que mas deseo en la vida, amor, un amor inmenso como las estrellas del cielo e infinito como la arena del mar.

Y entonces como una gran necesidad gritamos al unisonó…

-TE AMO!...TE AMO!...TE AMO!...-repetimos una y otra vez gritándole a los cuatro vientos nuestro amor, un amor que si en ese momento viniera un clan de vampiros, yo sería capaz de derrotarlos, solo por ella…

A partir de hoy solo seriamos ella y yo, nadie más, por el momento, ella sería mi vida, mi razón de existir y por la cual me convertiría en lo que siempre soñé, el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y para sellar nuestro compromiso, nos besamos, un beso diferente, un beso ya no como amigos, donde existía un corazón roto que trataba de arreglar, sino como pareja, como novios que tenían solo cicatrices marcadas en el corazón, pero que no dolían sino que por el contrario, se desvanecían, poco a poco…

Un beso único, que demostraba todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, un beso que rayaba en la inconsciencia y en la lo cura, un beso mágico…para sellar nuestro amor!

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que si me regalan mas comentarios les escribire como termina todo esto, me refiero al futuro de Jake Y Bella, gracias otra vez por sus valiosos comentarios...<strong>


End file.
